1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns manipulator devices and more particularly general purpose manipulator devices of the type adapted to grasp and transfer objects from a randomly oriented position at a pick-up location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
General purpose manipulator devices of the type having a capability to grasp objects randomly positioned at a first location and deposit the same at a second location in a preselected orientation have increasing numbers of application in manufacturing processes such as assembly operations, as these processes themselves become more and more automated.
One problem creating limitations on the performance of these devices as well as adding to the complexity of their design, has been created by the number of possible orientations of the objects to be handled in being randomly disposed at the first location. Since many tasks would require grasping of the object in a particular orientation, certain initial orientations of the object might require double handling to reposition the objects in an orientation which the manipulator could accommodate, or else cumbersome approach movements might be required both of which requirements would necessarily lengthen the cycle time, which cycle time could be of critical significance.
In addition, the design of the manipulator and its controls would necessarily be rendered more complex and its size and power requirements greater in so accommodating every possible orientation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for such a manipulator which provides a capability for handling objects in a number of orientations without unduly increasing the size and complexity of the manipulator or creating relatively long cycle times.